


数学课失忆的十分钟

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Summary: 完全旋转爆炸ooc 背景乱来小学生文笔警告 成语乱用视角…可能是在切换的雏单恋





	数学课失忆的十分钟

前后左右都有高高的书堆着，周围的同学不是沉浸在书海里，就是被老师慷慨激昂的讲解吸引了目光。当事人在经历了无数次小鸡啄米般的低头抬头，终于趴在书上睡着了。

村上心想：天赐良机。  
————————————  
说起来两人的相遇也是像电视剧一般。  
村上在门口抓迟到的，公正廉洁铁面无私；横山因为睡过头开学第一天就迟到还被村上抓个正着。要是少女漫还可能出现撞到别人身上，周围一圈的粉红泡泡；在他们两个男生之间只可能有剑拔弩张，互看不爽。村上以为自己要惹到这个传说中的"金发不良"，没想到倒是横山先黑着脸……求他放过。他说他答应过母亲一定好好上学，第一天就迟到肯定回家被训得五彩斑斓。  
村上暗暗吃惊，没想到传说中的不良是个"好孩子"，奶里奶气又夹杂着委屈的不情愿求饶和他狂野酷炫拽的外表形成巨大反差。村上看着他真挚到不符合他人设的眼神……

给他记了迟到。  
这梁子算是结下了。  
————————————  
村上心里存着许多秘密。  
包括偷偷去看横山的篮球比赛。  
每次收到他的作业时总要翻开看看是不是漏写了题目。  
更有一次，他鬼使神差地跟着走上了横山回家的路，跟了两个路口才突然发现不是回自己家的方向，让他怀疑自己是不是有跟踪狂潜质。  
最不可告人的，是在课堂上趁横山睡着，村上偷偷瞄着他，在心里描绘他的五官。要是目光有实体，横山的脸早就被磨得锃亮了。

村上偶尔也有想探究原因的时候，但总被其他事情打断，他也放任自流了。  
————————————  
谁都知道村上和横山关系不好。  
除了横山一天到晚被村上抓到迟到以外，他们两人还曾因为争夺活动场地差点打起来。不能说是真正意义上的打，毕竟大家都只看到是横山单方面扯着他的衣领，两人几乎头顶着头地斗气。也不知道是不是村上正直的大眼睛和纹丝不动的表情让横山无可奈何，横山最终先放开了他的领子，转身离去。

还好忍住了，心快跳出来了。  
还是第一次这么近距离地看清横山的脸。  
有什么在心底叫嚣着。  
村上呼出了长长的一口气。  
————————————  
横山偏着头趴在数学课本上，村上根本无法将眼睛从他身上离开。这是一个燥热的夏季，细碎的阳光透过层层叠叠的树叶洒落在横山金色的发梢、细密的睫毛、高挺的鼻尖上，他整个人散发着微光，像极了童话里的彼得潘。村上也慢慢趴在桌上，紧紧盯着横山精致的面庞。  
二十厘米，十厘米，五厘米，再靠近一点点……

到达。他心中的终点：横山的嘴唇。  
果然像他千百次想象中的一样，温热、厚实、又软糯。  
————————————  
村上没想到，他们两个会被安排做同桌。大家都以为这两个人水火不容，没想到当事人都表现得风平浪静。对于横山，村上猜不透他是在想什么；但对于他自己来说，每天的上学时间都成了折磨，是不能显山露水的欢愉。  
他真正认识到自己的心意还是靠同班女生讨论的小说和动漫，下课期间女生们对漫画里两个角色情感的分析透过只言片语传入村上耳朵，他表面上是在认真学习，但谁能知道他的思绪已经飞到哪去了呢。村上想道：也许，里面那个求爱而不得的人，我是不是有一点点像他……  
时光飞逝，高三的下半程呼啸而来。横山从校篮球队退役，村上也卸任了学生会，两个人一天坐在一起的时间也增多了。这只是徒增焦虑罢了。村上知道他无法向横山表白，不只是看到他的桌面上有无数封情书，看到他和一群男生勾肩搭背地玩耍，最令他迷茫的是两人截然不同的道路。村上会按部就班，继续上学然后变成一个标准的上班族，父母给他未来的一切都安排好了，他也必须这样走。横山的家中发生了变故，他虽然能每天坚持上学，但他衣服上的油漆痕迹、课上透露出来的疲倦都无法掩饰他现在的处境，也许读完高中就直接进入社会，两人再见面的几率将近于零。现在坐在旁边的每一秒，都显得无比珍贵。他看着横山的头一点一点，莫名的情绪破土而出发展壮大，给了他孤注一掷的勇气……  
————————————  
这里是课堂。  
周围有很多人。  
我们两个是男生。  
我现在一定是斗鸡眼。  
他会不会突然醒过来呢。  
一系列的乱七八糟的想法像弹幕一样蹿过他脑海，但都没有使他停下来，反而增添了禁忌又隐秘的快感。  
这是第一次，也是最后一次。  
突如其来的悲切席卷了他，伴着夏日的蝉鸣。  
在他忍不住想抽鼻子时，恋恋不舍的离开了横山的嘴唇。经过受力后的丰唇更显红润，村上看着他，眼泪不由自主地掉落，大颗大颗，像通透的水钻，又像破碎的爱慕。

他问自己，爱不爱，没到这个程度；喜不喜欢，不知道；在不在意，好像是有一点的。那这一点有多少呢？就像一块指甲大小的海绵放在他的心脏里，听起来很小不是吗，足球、金钱、学业哪个听起来占的位置不比他大。但这么一块小小的海绵，在吸收了日日夜夜的思念、无法言说的幻想、见他与他人相谈甚欢的妒忌后，逐渐膨胀，让他忘记了所有事关紧要的东西，心脏里酸酸胀胀全都是横山的身影。

横山听到下课铃后终于醒了，也没有注意到旁边村上通红的眼睛，静静发了一会呆，用村上刚刚可以听到的声音自言自语：哇，刚刚数学课最后十分钟发生了什么，我怎么什么都不记得了。说完就拉着朋友去买饮料，一眼没有看向努力隐藏情绪的村上。  
真的好舍不得。  
————————————  
后来如何度过最后的时光，村上如何厚着脸皮要和横山双人合照，横山如何说些不痛不痒例行公事般感谢的话，村上都不太记得了。只知道一般只有女孩子会在毕业时拍的双人合照放在两个男孩身上有些违和，所以两个人都笑得有些僵硬。  
以及……一直停不下来的心跳过速。  
没有人知道横山和村上告别时，虽然村上表情控制完美，但是心中翻江倒海泛着苦。  
终于结束了，村上无疾而终的暗恋。

直到多年以后，村上在末班电车上看到一个人的背影像极了横山，他没有上前，而是轻声说了一句当年没有说出口的话：  
"你失去的十分钟记忆，在我这里。"

**Author's Note:**

> 写的超级流水又难看  
> 但是只要有人愿意一起品味这种心情  
> 就太好了  
> ps.半梦半醒是我脑洞最佳状态


End file.
